


Oo! Ikaw Nga! Ang Kulit Mo!

by beautiful_as_endless



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: HL secret santa squad, Merry Christmas, Multi, para kay selya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HL Secret Santa fic para kay Selya!]</p><p>In love with someone in your workplace? Maybe a friend? A very good friend?</p><p>Sometimes, all it takes is a little Christmas spirit to give you the courage to let them know how you feel - and maybe take it beyond just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oo! Ikaw Nga! Ang Kulit Mo!

_"Bonifacio's team?" Trainer Buencamino sneered as he checked the masterlist on the computer. "Bottom team for our top trainee of the batch?"_

_You stare at him neutrally. You know that he's never liked you since you outdid both Tomas Mascardo and Pedro Janolino - both of them his favorites - over the course of your training. It didn't help that you were a call center newbie, fresh out of college and in desperate need of money after some recent tragedies in the family. Being female didn't help much either._

_"Parang hindi naman ata makatarungan yan," Joven Hernando, your fellow trainee, complained. "Ako maiintindihan ko pang doon ako ililipat after ng training kasi halatang newbie ako, pero ikaw naman kasi..."_

_You smile at him. "Wala naman tayong magagawa dun."_

_"Balita ko wala naman talagang problema yung team ni Bonifacio," a trainee behind you whispers. "Nagkataon lang daw na karamihan sa mga agents niya mga bata pa. Fresh graduates din halos gaya niyo."_

* * *

One of the perks of the being on the bottom team, you supposed, was that no one was actually picky. You heard that most of the higher-ranking teams in the account regularly scoff whenever a newbie is assigned to them. Team Bonifacio - or more commonly known as Team Lamborjeepney - greets you and Joven warmly on your first day as legit call center agents.

The team lead, Andres Bonifacio, is the first to greet you. He's quite nice and soft-spoken, and also introduces his wife, Oryang, who is one of the quality analysts that gave you the orientation during the training. You take note of the easy way they acted around each other.  _Relationship goals._

Brooding Miong Aguinaldo and thoughtful Pole Mabini greet you by shaking your hands. Miong seems reluctant, though his paraplegic friend - or were they actually _low key lovers?_ \- gives you a tight smile.

And then there's fiery Tonyo Luna, his girlfriend the sassy Isabel, and the rest of their squad - the inseparable Bernal brothers Jose and Manuel, perky Ed Rusca, soft-spoken Paco Roman, and stormy Jose Alejandrino. You note Joven turning starry-eyed as they pull you into a massive group hug, and you know immediately that you'll have the time of your life with them. _They were definitely the epitome of squad goals._

The team's resident chick magnets - breezy Goyong del Pilar and child-like Nonong Quezon - greet you nicely enough, thoug Ate Isabel warns you to be wary of Goyong. Apparently Nonong was actually kind despite his love of foul language and his habit of flirting with anything that moves. Goyong slept with anyone - man or woman - in the production floor.

Then there's Emilio Jacinto, better known as  _EJ._ He's nice enough, barely clearing the age of twenty just like you and around four other people on the team. He's shorter than most of the team aside from you, and is apparently quite shy when he was introduced. You note that here's something quite notably attractive about him though, and the way he speaks- timbre and inflections and all - is mesmerizing.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the rest of the team pulls you into the fold without batting an eyelash - everyone except EJ, that is. He does talk to the rest of the team  

You ask Rusca and Goyong about him once, over lunch break.

Rusca snickers at you. "Interesado ka ba sakanya?" he asks while also chewing a mouthful of ensaymada.

Goyong swats him lightly - almost affectionately. "Gago." He turns to you. "Nakaklase namin siya ni Rusca nung high school. Sa totoo lang kawawa siya noon. Matalino kung matalino naman eh. Kaso kasi parang hindi gusto ng mga ibang kaklase namin yung fact na... ano, hindi sila mayaman."

You nod in understanding. Coming from not exactly a well-off family either, you know how it feels like to be mocked for your lack of wealth. "Alam ko ang pinagdadaanan niya. Pero bakit naman ang distant niya hanggang ngayon?"

Your two teammates exchange glances. "Hindi na siya masyadong nakikihalubilo dahil dun," Rusca explains, pinching Goyong's cheek for some weird reason and smearing his face with margarine and sugar. "Pakiramdam niya ganun din ang magiging trato sakanya."

Goyong rubbed his cheek, annoyed. "Kaya ayun, kinakausap niya kami kasi naging civil naman kami sakanya nung high school. Pero aside doon? Medyo hindi talaga siya kumportable sa iba."

* * *

You mull over Goyong and Rusca's story for the rest of the week.

By the time the last day of shift arrives, you try to distract yourself with  _anything_ just to stop thinking of the quandary that EJ has started turning into. You mentally slap yourself whenever you catch yourself staring at him, wondering  _why the hell_ you're being infatuated with someone you barely know.

You take your lunch break late, and find yourself sitting in the corner of the pantry with a big pack of chips and an ice-cold softdrink bottle. You open your brand-new copy of Game of Thrones - a gift from your brother. You barely start on the first page when you hear someone speak right behind you.

"Ihanda mo yung sarili mo kung desidido kang basahin yan," a soft but firm voice breaks through your distracted train of thoughts.

You turn to see EJ smiling awkwardly at you. You say nothing as he takes the vacant seat to your immediate right, pointing at your book. "Masakit yan sa puso - pero mas masakit yung mga sumunod na libro, sa totoo lang."

You stare at him, wide-eyed, wondering why he was talking to you all of a sudden. "Ganun ba?" was all you could blurt out.

He smiles and taps his cheek shyly. "Pasensya na." He looks away though his smile is still there.

You laugh and shake your head. "Hindi, nagulat lang ako. Parang ayaw mo kasing makipagusap sa amin."

"Wala naman kasi akong sasabihin," he says firmly. His eyes flick to yours. "Sabi kasi nina Goryo at Ed medyo... interesado ka daw?"

Your cheeks burn red at those words. "Ano?"

He laughs softly and shakes his head. "Hindi, nagbibiro lang." He looks away again. "Pasensya na, hindi lang talaga ako mahilig makipag-socialize."

You smile at him and ruffle his hair. "Ayus lang yan."

* * *

The two of you end up taking your breaks together. He slowly but surely starts opening up and the two of you begin talking about everything and anything under the sun. You quickly learn that EJ is not only a good speaker, but is also very intellectual. You start to love hearing his opinion on whatever topic that the two of you end up discussing.

By the time that you become a regular employee - smack dab in the middle of November - you realize that you're in love with him.

The realization comes as swiftly as a punch to the face. You're simply there. You're just listening to him describe yet another theory about the latest book that he's recommending to you when a sudden chill runs down your spine.

You're in love with him.

He peers up from the book to have a good look at you, tilting his head like a puppy. "Huy, [Y/N], may problema ba? Nasobrahan na ba ako sa pagsasalita?"

You shake your head and laugh. It came out a little strangled but you don't really mind it in your startled state. The hair on the back of your neck is still prickling from the surprise brought about by your epiphany. You fend off his question nervously and he still seems as confused as ever. Of course, he's both shy and tactful enough not to say anything more about it.

* * *

You try to act as normally as possible over the next few weeks, but you're sure that someone in your team is starting to notice.

Nonong approaches you in the pantry during one of your breaks. He sits across the table from you and leans forward with a smile. "Anong meron sa inyo ni baby EJ, ha?" he asks you bluntly.

You nearly jump out of your skin, startled. "Ha? Wala naman ah." You feel your cheeks turn red. "Kaibigan ko lang naman."

His smile widens angelically. "Ikaw talaga, deny pa more, sige lang."

You narrow your eyes, leaning forward to meet his gaze. "Alam mo, iuuntog na kita sa pader kung di mo ko tatantanan."

He throws his head back and laughs as he stands. "Ingatan mo siya."

You're half-tempted to slam your head on the table in embarrassment.

* * *

"May idea ako!" Tonyo waves his fork over his head to get everyone's attention over your November month-ender team lunch in the nearest fast food chain.

It does work, but it also gains the attention of everyone else in the vicinity.

Miong rolls his eyes as he swirls his coffee float with his straw. "Anong kalokohan nanaman yan, ha?"

Tonyo scowls at him. "December na next week. Ba't di tayo mag Kris Kringle?"

Paco nods thoughtfully, exchanging meaningful glances with Joven. It's common knowledge in the entire account that the two of them are already dating. "Di nga natin nagawa yan last year. Why not?"

Bonifacio smiles. "Magandang suggestion nga yan. Sali kami ni Oryang. Pag-usapan natin after break? May team meeting naman tayong naka-schedule."

* * *

Jose shoves the tumbler under your nose belligerently. "Bunot na," he says.

The ongoing hour-long team meeting was supposed to be for some updates in company policy, but Bonifacio breezed through it in fifteen minutes to give way for your team's Kris Kringle plans.

"So may four Wednesdays pa tayo before magpasko," Pole is explaining. "So may apat na categories tayo sa mga small gifts - budget natin siguro dun mga tig-singkwenta?" Everyone nods. "Ano sa tingin niyo yung mga category? Medyo gasgas na yung something cute."

"Something noisy?" Manuel suggests stoically. "Something colorful?"

"Something smelly!" Rusca snorts as he voices out his suggestion, gaining everyone's attention.

Pole's eyes light up with uncharacteristic mischief as he jots down suggestion after suggestion.

"Something hard kaya para magsitigil kayo?" Alejandrino snarks.

You look at the piece of paper with the codename of the person you've picked.  _Dimasilaw._

* * *

**_December 2:_ ** _Something Smelly_

You're not exactly sure what kind of smelly they were looking for, but you have to make do with what you've got. You end up getting a small bottle of cologne for him. You wrap it carefully, meticulously, in blue giftwrap that you secure with a white and gold ribbon. You smile fondly at your handiwork.

You drop the small gift on the basket on Bonifacio's table with a smile.

Your team holds its weekly meeting and your team lead calls the team to the training room one by one to pick out the gift with their codename. You find your gift at the very edge of the conference table, wrapped in expensive-looking red and gold paper. You raise an eyebrow, wondering if flashy Goyong _of all people_ picked you.

You hide the small gift in your bag to conceal it and wait until you get home to open it.

It's a small journal with red, white, and pink rose petals pressed into the first five pages. The smell of the dried flowers softly suffuses the air in your room as you gaze at them. You also find a poem at the last page, awkwardly but meticulously handwritten in dark blue ink -  _Go and Catch a Shooting Star by John Donne._

* * *

**_December 9:_ ** _Something Hot or Cold_

You're not really sure how to find something cold that you can bring to work without melting or thawing and causing a puddly mess in the middle of the production floor.

You spot a small, inexpensive journal on a bookstore, a big sunburst drawn on the cover. Well, the sun connoted heat, didn't it? You buy the journal and use a snowflake-patterned giftwrap just for the fun of it. Hopefully you didn't pick out someone who wasn't on organized side like Goyong or Tonyo.

Inspired by the gift you received the previous week, you also write down your current favorite poem: _Ice and Fire by Robert Frost._

You find yourself raising your eyebrows once your team starts the weekly meeting-slash-exchange-gift. All of you are waiting by the hallway outside of the meeting lounge, and you notice Joven, Rusca, and Jose staring at you with big smiles on their faces. You're still not sure how the latter two managed to corrupt sweet-natured Joven enough for him to listen to their mischief, but there they were.

You stare at them pointedly. "Anong problema?" you ask.

Jose grins at you, sticking out his tongue. "[Y/N], ayan nanaman tayo eh. Natutuwa lang kami dun sa nakabunot sayo. Ang sweet niya ha."

"Talagang inikutan pa kami para lang itanong kung magugustuhan mo yung regalo mo," adds Rusca. He wiggles his eyebrows at you, as if to emphasize his point. "Punyeta nakakakilig."

Joven's smile is kinder. "Abangan mo yung mangyayari kapag nagkaalaman na yung mga codenames."

You receive a snowflake pendant for that particular category and you feel yourself turning red when you stare at it.  You briefly consider wearing it on the 23rd - the last day of Kris Kringle and your shift - the account is thankfully closed on holidays.

* * *

**_December 16:_ ** _Something Musical_

You're wondering why  _exactly_ Bonifacio allowed Pole to impose these categories. It seems like they're getting more and more difficult with each passing week. How exactly are you supposed to get something musical in such a limited budget aside from buying a child's toy.

You end up sighing and buying that band shirt you've been eyeing for sometime. It's a little expensive, but hey, Team Lamborjeepney is an extension of your family. Too bad someone else will get to wear it - you've just told EJ that you would be buying it on your next payday.

During the gift exchange, Goyong corners you at the end of the hallway, a big smile on his pretty face. "So ako ayaw mong gamitan ka ng damoves, eh yung nakabunot sayo malakas din maka-damoves sayo," he notes sourly. "Pero sa tutal naman..."

You scowl. "Ano bang problema niyong lahat, ha? Anong meron sa nakabunot sa akin?" You start striking out names - not Rusca, Jose, Joven, not Goyong. Not that it mattered, of course. It's just a Kris Kringle.

You nearly spit out the coffee that you're sipping when you couldn't keep off the temptation and peek at the gift you just received.  _It's the exact same shirt, just a different size._

You hastily return it to its wrapper and return it to your bag. You begin to breathe heavily as your brain starts dancing around a certain thought that you were  _desperately_ staying away from.

_Did EJ pick you and actually knows who you are?_

* * *

He beams at you over your lunch break. It's the day before the final gift giving, and you're on edge. EJ seems as chill as ever though, his face angelically bright as he closes the battered copy of Good Omens that he managed to fish out in the local Booksale outlet. "Excited ka na ba para bukas?" he asks.

"Akala ko bang shy type ka?" you ask back, feeling the now-regular butterflies in your stomach as you meet his gaze.

He laughs and his fingers brush lightly against the back of your hand. Realizing what he just did, he pulls away quickly and turns red. "H-hindi naman ibig sabihin nito na antisocial ako, ano?" he asks with a nervous laugh.

You shake your head, trying to echo his laughter. "Ikaw talaga."

His eyes turn brooding. "Alam mo, balita ko may balak magpaalam na manligaw bukas yung nakabunot sayo. Ang swerte niya, ano?"

You shrug, trying to remain neutral. The suspicion is beginning to nibble at your thoughts, trying to distract you - but no, hoping and speculating would get you  _nowhere._ "Ewan ko lang gaano kaswerte yun ha. Hindi ako girlfriend material eh."

He stands and pats your head. "Parang hindi mo naman kilala ang sarili mo." He turns and walks away.

You stare at him, mouth hanging open.

* * *

**_December 23_ ** _: Something Magical_

The shift ends and the team heads for Bonifacio's unit, which is just a short distance away. Christmas classics play on the radio - Fruitcake, Simbang Gabi, the entire set.

You stuff yourselves with food and drink - and you eventually find yourself feeling a little tipsy as the night wears on. You lean against the sofa's soft arm rest, trying to filter out Goyong and Rusca's loud flirting, wondering why EJ was distant all of a sudden that day.

Eventually, Bonifacio stops the music and claps his hands to get your attention. "Exchange gifts na!" he says with a big smile. "Gabi na din at alam naman nating hahanapin sa bahay yung ibang mga bata dito."

You lift your head up from the handrest, still a little tipsy. Nonong grins at you from across the room, rubbing his forehead to let you know that you're not alone. You grin back half-heartedly. Alejandrino turns to Bonifacio with a sigh. "C'mon, let's get it over with."

Codenames are called one by one and they reveal themselves to those who picked them. You are on edge as you wait for  _Dimasilaw_ to be called. Your hands when you realize who he  _exactly_ is. EJ stands as his codename is called, looking as unsteady as you feel. Your mouth drops open as you stand up too, holding copies of  _Howl's Moving Castle_  and its sequels close to you, the carefully wrapped book being the only magical thing you could think of.

"So kung siya si  _Dimasilaw_ ibig sabihin ikaw na lang hindi natatawag..." you hear Manuel Bernal whisper in surprise behind you as you head for EJ.

"Huy, shh," Paco warns him.

The two of you meet in the middle of the living room as your cheeks begin to burn red. He smiles at you and mumbles your codename. You nod a little numbly, cursing at mad,  _mad_ coincidence. You could hear a drunk Goyong and Rusca wolfwhistling but choose to ignore them. He hands out a clumsily wrapped little box, and you hand him your book.

"Akalain mo nga naman," you tell him, trying to sound casual.

He smiles mischievously - something that was so out of character for him, you wonder just how drunk he is. "Ikaw naman kasi, gumamit ka agad ng pambabaeng code name," he says quietly. "Yung medyo halata pang ikaw."

You stare at him, trying to anchor yourself against his dark eyes. "Eh ano ngayon?"

He smiles and tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear with a soft chuckle. "Hindi naman problema yun. Nakatulong nga lang na paghanap kita ng mga regalo." His eyes flicker to the box you're holding, as if expecting you to open it.

You could feel the rest of the group staring at you, watching expectantly. You gingerly open the box, revealing a lovely charm bracelet with small shooting stars, snowflakes, and sunbursts - references to previous gifts you exchanged with him.

"EJ, ang ganda," you whisper. "P-Pero hindi mo naman ako kailangang gastusan ng ganito. Alam kong kailangan mo ang pera at, ano..."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Naalala mo pa ba yung sinabi ko sayo kahapon? Na balak kong magpaalam na manligaw? What if... seryoso ako dun?"

"H-Hindi ako girlfriend material," you shoot back nervously.

The sparkle never leaves his eyes as he leans forward ever so slightly. "Seryoso nga ako dun. Ano, pwede ba?"

Your eyes widen as the realization hits you like a wave of electricity suddenly running through your body. You find yourself nodding - at first almost imperceptibly, and then vigorously. "Akala mo naman matitiis kita, ano?" you joke.

You could hear your teammates howling in glee and you look down, your cheeks on fire. EJ laughs and pats your face affectionately. "That's the best Christmas gift, alam mo yun? Something magical talaga. Parang ikaw."

"Look who's talking." You look up, meeting his eyes. You smile. "Sige, hahayaan na kita."

You walk hand in hand on the way home later that night. You exchange glances, not caring about your teammates' stares. You smile as he laughs softly, his thumb stroking the back of your hand.

**_Merry Christmas, indeed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Mahal na mahal ko po si Selya at humihingi ako ng tawad na hindi ito nakahabol sa Pasko. Shit happened sa tahanan namin at walang makakapigil sa pagbebeast mode nung mga involved.
> 
> Pero still, abot pa naman itong pre-New Year gift ano? At least hindi naman siya makasalanan... masyado. Hihi.
> 
> Labyu.


End file.
